Rip it up
by Evhelo
Summary: La bataille finale durait depuis près de 4 heures, mais elle semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Dans les rangs, on commençait à tomber de fatigue. A choisir la mort plutôt que le combat. Et puis soudain, le silence se fit.


Poudlard et ses élèves étaient aux prises avec l'orage, rendant la lutte plus difficile encore. Le parc autrefois verdoyant et plein de vie était aujourd'hui dévasté, abîmé, sali... mourant. Ses arbres n'étaient plus les témoins d'une vie paisible et ensoleillée, mais ceux d'une guerre sans merci et d'un orage dévastateur. Ses rochers n'abritaient plus que des corps à l'abandon, des blessés agonisant dans l'indifférence et des âmes effrayées cherchant du réconfort là où il n'y en avait plus. Le ciel sombre était parsemé d'éclairs illuminant comme en plein jour les combattants, mettant des visages sur les cris qui déchiraient la nuit. Des éclats verts traversaient la bataille comme des étoiles filantes, apportant la mort partout où ils s'éteignaient. Le tonnerre grondait au loin.

Il eut été difficile de dire lequel des deux camps avait le dessus. Chacun voulait croire que son camp allait l'emporter et que tout serait enfin fini. Beaucoup priaient pour que l'un des deux meneurs se fasse tuer au plus vite. Certains auraient même voulu que leur meneur meure, si cela pouvait leur permettre de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Les combattants tuaient sans regarder leurs victimes. Après tout, c'étaient les ennemis. Ils devaient mourir; et regarder leur visage, voir leurs yeux se fixer, entendre leur dernier souffle... Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tuer, tuer, tuer sans réfléchir, agir comme des machines, des monstres. Survivre était le mot d'ordre. A quoi bon s'apitoyer sur le sort de ceux que l'on tuait? Il s'agissait ici de choisir entre votre vie et celle d'un homme prêt à vous la prendre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la bataille finale avait commencé. L'avenir se jouait ici, dans cette école que tous avaient connu. Leur vie à tous s'était construite entre ces murs. Ils avaient rencontré leurs amis, avaient décidé d'une carrière, s'étaient mis en couple, avaient rit et pleuré... Avaient choisi une philosophie de vie. Un camp. Le Mal, Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Le Bien, Harry Potter et l'Ordre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit allait être détruit par l'un de ces hommes.

Mais ils avaient choisi de se battre, et même s'ils n'abandonneraient jamais leur camp, beaucoup regrettaient. Une fois sur le champ de bataille, piétinant des corps pour échapper à la mort, entendant les cris de leurs amis s'éteindre, voyant les membres de leur famille mourir les uns après les autres... plus rien n'avait de sens.

«Pourquoi» était le mot qui hantait toutes les pensées. Pourquoi cet homme, ce petit garçon devenu monstre, devait-il briser des vies? Pourquoi le destin de cet orphelin était-il de mourir si jeune? Pourquoi cette nuit devait être la dernière pour beaucoup d'entre eux? Les hurlements les empêchaient de penser. Il était impossible de réfléchir et de tuer en même temps. Les machines ne réfléchissent pas.

Au milieu de cet étrange spectacle, Draco Malfoy restait immobile. Ses pieds plantés dans la terre boueuse, dans le sol imprégné de sang, il ne bougeait pas. Il n'était qu'un spectateur, attendant le clap de fin et le baisser de rideaux. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il venait de commettre son premier meurtre. On ne tue jamais son professeur de métamorphose dans une pièce de théâtre. Il avait vu les yeux de cette femme se vider de toute vie et se fixer dans les siens. Il avait vu son corps s'affaler sur le sol et ne plus se relever. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette au sol à l'instant où le corps de Minerva McGonnagall le touchait aussi. À l'instant où son chignon gris se retrouva imprégné de boue et où sa main lâcha sa baguette, Draco Malfoy regretta d'avoir tué cette femme. Il regretta d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Il regretta d'avoir tué quelqu'un pour protéger Lord Voldemort. Mais il aurait également regretté de tuer quelqu'un pour protéger Harry Potter. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: qu'ils meurent tous les deux. Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire vivre à la communauté sorcière, aucun ne méritait de vivre. Même si Harry Potter combattait pour le Bien, il ne méritait plus de vivre. Et Draco se fit la promesse folle qu'à l'instant où l'un des deux sorciers mourrait, il se chargerait de tuer l'autre.

Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé en sursaut au milieu d'un mauvais rêve. Il y voyait plus clair à présent. Ces gens qui se battaient, quel que soit le gagnant, ils allaient tout perdre. Ils allaient se retrouver comme des imbéciles au milieu d'un magnifique parc jonché de cadavres, l'écho des hurlements et l'odeur de sang encore présents pour des années. Ils n'allaient plus savoir quoi faire. Ils allaient être perdus. Draco ricana. Qu'ils étaient bêtes, tous! Ils avaient misé leur vie pour deux sorciers égoïstes qui auraient pu s'entre-tuer loin de tout ça. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Lord Voldemort était le seul à pouvoir tuer Harry Potter. Et cela marchait dans les deux sens. Qui aurait pu tuer le monstre à part l'orphelin? C'est ainsi dans toutes les histoires qui finissent bien.

Alors à quoi bon mêler ces gens à cette guerre? Ils étaient inutiles. Ils n'étaient que de la viande à sacrifier au profit de la victoire. La colère envahit Draco. Ils devaient mourir tous les deux, pour payer leurs dettes envers la société! Et pour que tout le monde se rende compte de la connerie qu'ils avaient faite en se sacrifiant pour cette guerre.

L'orage grondait toujours, déversant des torrents de pluie sur les combattants déjà affaiblis. On voyait des corps chuter ici et là, mais les rangs ne baissaient jamais. On eut dit que les deux camps avaient des réserves d'hommes illimitées. On ne voyait plus la fin. La bataille finale durait depuis près de 4 heures, mais elle semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Dans les rangs, on commençait à tomber de fatigue. A choisir la mort plutôt que le combat. Et puis soudain, le silence se fit.

On n'entendait plus que le tonnerre et la pluie. On ne voyait plus que les éclairs. Plus aucun corps ne chutait. Une masse sombre s'étalait au sol, une masse à laquelle on donnait plus d'importance qu'aux autres. Personne n'osait y croire. Il était mort. Harry Potter avait triomphé.

Cet état de contemplation ne dura qu'un instant. Draco aperçut un délicat sourire se former sur le visage du Survivant. Il aperçu son père tomber à genoux au sol, résigné. Il aperçu des mangemorts transplaner sans savoir où ils iraient. Il aperçu des hommes et des femmes se regarder, béats. Il aperçu des gens pleurer, des gens vides. Il aperçu des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres qui ne verraient plus le jour se lever. Personne n'osait bouger, et Harry Potter souriait toujours.

Son hurlement secoua la scène. Il courut vers Harry Potter, trébuchant sur des corps, bousculant des gens, tombant dans la boue et se relevant. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais cela lui importait peu. Il allait tuer Harry Potter ou mourir.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne ralentit pas. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne réagissait, personne ne comprenait. Il se jeta sur son camarade de classe, dépourvu de baguette lui aussi. Celle-ci gisait quelques mètres plus loin, brisée en deux sous la violence du sort que Voldemort avait jeté, tentant de se protéger. Il pensait que la tâche allait être facile.

Ce n'est qu'en se jetant sur lui qu'il la vit. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, dans la main droite d'Harry Potter.

Elle lui déchira les entrailles avant qu'il ne réalise. Il se sentit tomber au sol et s'enfoncer dans cette masse vibrante faite de boue et de sang. Il tomba sur le ventre, enfonçant un peu plus l'épée dans son corps. Il avait mal. Il n'était pas mort sur le coup et mettrait probablement quelques minutes à rendre son dernier souffle. Quelques minutes à regretter de n'avoir pas réussi. Quelques minutes à imaginer l'avenir de la communauté sorcière.

Et puis il le vit. L'éclair vert venant de nulle part et touchant Harry Potter par derrière. Il vit son corps s'effondrer près du sien, ses yeux déjà vides fixant un point sur son visage. Il vit le cadavre de Harry Potter. Il imagina la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui. Les sorciers paniqués n'ayant plus de repères, l'orage s'intensifiant encore, la pluie se déversant sur eux tous. Il imaginait les combattant lâcher leurs baguettes et ne plus savoir quoi faire, ne pas savoir comment réagir. Il les imaginait pleurer, paniqués. Se rendant compte de leur bêtise.

Et Draco Malfoy mourut à son tour, satisfait.


End file.
